


We Both Left It Behind

by MarlenaWatches



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bandit Lavellan, F/M, Lyric Attempt, Poetry, She raids with Avaar now, She ran away after defeating Coryphifister, Song Lyrics, bitter Lavellan, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlenaWatches/pseuds/MarlenaWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort-of parody poem/song about Lavellan/Solas.  I wrote this after my first run-through as Lavallen, and have tweaked it a bit since then; polished it up some....</p><p>I wrote the words to the tune of Marlene On The Wall, by Suzanne Vega.  If you'd like to hear it, I posted an audio recording of myself singing it.  It's on my tumblr blog;  marlenawatches.tumblr.com, and also on vimeo, https://vimeo.com/184596423</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Left It Behind

Even if I am in love with you  
You ran away, so I did too  
You took my heart, my clan's tattoos  
my faith in men, and my good dreams too

All the evidence has shown that  
you need never walk alone but  
there're things for which you must atone  
like ne'er saying you were Fen'Harel!

Lavellan watches from the woods  
her bandits garbed in ragged hoods  
awaiting caravans of goods  
or lonely trav'lers wand'ring

But the only souls out here are hers  
with empty guts and bloodied spurs  
And in the skies are circling birds  
and she's left Waiting....

She curses Fen'Harel…

Well I walk to your shrine in the afternoon  
Elvhen ruins swathed in the green and gloom  
I light the veil-fire torch and soon  
I'm slipping into mem'ries

But the good times ne'er did exist  
They were lies I've added to the list  
of falsehoods crafted then dismissed  
when their use no longer served you

And the only lies left here are mine  
Their bitter taste untouched by time  
I am left to pick apart a rhyme  
or reason I can't hate you

And the only elf left here is me  
I fled Skyhold's cursed devotees  
Southbound I took to banditry  
with Avaar raiders....

I curse you, Fen'Harel

Lavellan watches from the woods  
her Clan long gone with blood-bought goods  
carting off the last of her child-hood  
and what trinkets she could offer

but the only thing she really wants  
is to hear another of His taunts  
Bring to life the dreams He haunts  
And to vex her life hereafter

She curses Fen'Harel


End file.
